An ink jet printer can include one or more jetting assemblies, each capable of jetting ink from nozzles that are connected to corresponding pumping chambers. Jetting of ink from a chamber can be triggered by a piezoelectric actuator adjacent to the pumping chamber. To precisely print an image having a high resolution, the jetting assemblies need to be positioned in the printer with a high precision relative to each other and relative to the ink jet printer.